My Generation
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: There was a war before that of Harry Potter. During their last few years of Hogwarts, watch as a war develops, trust is earned, and love blossoms in the lives of the marauders. People come into our lives for a reason...rating may go up


_Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would be British and freakin' famous. Seeing as I am neither…_

…_.._

Harry gazed curiously at the beautifully bound book he held in his hands. The more he flipped through the ageing pages, the more confused and spell-bound he became. No one, not Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore… no one had ever mentioned anything like this in the years that he had known them, however short that span of time may have been. He had made up his mind that, the very next time he saw Remus, he would force an explanation out of him.

And that is exactly what he did.

When Remus eyed the book in Harry's possession, his eyes doubled in size and his mouth went agape. "Where did you find that?" he asked breathlessly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the reaction. "I was in Sirius' room, looking around-just…remembering, and I stepped through a loose floorboard in the closet. This was inside." He held the photo album out to Remus, who took it as if holding a piece of priceless jewelry. Gently and hesitantly, he flipped open the cover and a look so full of emotion passed over the worn man's face, but was gone in a flash.

"Who were they, Remus?" asked Harry, as Hermione and Ron came from behind him, equally curious.

Remus laughed, eyes still intently focused on the first page. He set it in front of them.

"It was us. Our whole gang, the whole group of 'gallant Griffindors' as James so wisely put it. Our sixth year, I believe." Remus motioned to the far left side. "Obviously, that's Peter. Much younger, much less…rodent-like, I'd say."

Peter Pettigrew smiled back gleefully, arm happily thrown over what was obviously Frank Longbottom, who appeared to be laughing at something Mrs. Longbottom (Alice) had done. "Yes, the Longbottom's are there too. And that's me, of course," laughed Remus. A teenage Remus Lupin smiled coyly back, looking around at his friends with laughter in his eyes, light brown hair falling. His arm was around a young girl's waist.

"And that?" asked Hermione, pointing carefully at the girl.

Remus smiled, but without the happiness he displayed only moments before. "Abigail Summers. Abby…she hated Abigail, as she so often told me. She was my…girlfriend, for quite some time. We were very much in love."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but quickly thought the better of it, and closed her mouth dutifully. This did not go unnoticed.

"She died, Hermione. Only a few years after we graduated. Death Eaters attempted to get her on their side, and well…things aren't so different now as they were then."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Hermione, her eyebrows creased as she looked to Remus. But Remus' attention was back on the photo.

"And there is Sirius, old Padfoot. Lord only knows what prank he was formulating then…" Sirius Black, devilishly handsome with equally devilish eyes staring back, gave a sense of mischief to the photo. His arms were tightly wrapped around the girl in front of him, who seemed to be struggling in his strong grasp half-heartedly.

"Who is she?" asked Harry, feeling as though he had seen her somewhere before.

Remus laughed darkly. "That, Harry, is your godmother. Jessie Taylor."

Harry's neck snapped up quickly. "I have a godmother? Why didn't anybody tell me!"

Remus looked sad yet again. "She died as well, Harry, only a few months after you were born. But your mother-" Remus pointed to Lilly and James, standing next to Sirius and Jessie,-" she made the two of them this scrapbook as their wedding gift."

"Sirius was married?" asked Ron, looking at the photo closer as if it would give them more information. "He never told us that…"

"After Jessie died, Sirius would rarely speak of her anymore. He was never the same after that, they meant everything to each other."

Harry looked at Remus gently. "Tell me about her." Remus looked inquisitive. "About everything. Hogwarts, how you met, the weddings, the accidents…all of it. Please?"

Remus looked down, once again gently holding the book, and sat down in a chair next to the burning fireplace.

"Well, nothing of any great importance happened until sixth year…"

….

Words could not describe how much Jessie hated people at this precise moment. It was as if they received some kind of enjoyment at running over her feet with carts, pushing her into walls, or nearly causing a stampede.

Then again, King's Cross Station was one of the busiest stations in London, so what did she expect?

Her father refused to see her off. In fact, he refused to even drive her to the station. The quicker she was out of his way, the better. Her father was a muggle, as was her mother before she died. Jessie was constantly reminded of the fact that she wasn't his daughter, but step-daughter; her mother had her when she was seventeen with a boy (also a muggle) she met in high school. Her father stressed the fact that he was not even remotely blood related to "that freak" that left for boarding school every fall.

She wouldn't return home over the holidays if it wasn't for Adam. Adam was her step-brother; the product of her mother and step-father. She hated leaving him home when she left for school. She didn't trust her father to take care of him. He could barely take care of himself, not to mention a ten year old boy. So she wrote to him every other day and returned to the Hell-hole every holiday to check up on him, despite having to return to Hogwarts a little worse for wear.

For some odd reason her father couldn't comprehend, you could not beat the magic out of a witch.

She crossed the threshold into Platform 9 ¾ and an overwhelming sense of calm and true happiness, the first that she had felt since June, enveloped her when she saw the deep red steam-engine in the distance.

Suddenly, her feet were lifted off the ground as a mass of red crushed her. "JESSIE!"

"Lils! Esophagus…oxygen…RIBS! THOSE THINGS CAN BREAK!" gushed Jessie as the overexcited red head clung to her best friend. The fact of the matter was Lilly Evans was squeezing just a bit too tightly on the bruises around her midsection.

"Right, right, sorry. We do this every year and somehow I always forget ribs are indeed, breakable." Lily took a step back to gaze at her friend. "When did you get so damn gorgeous, Jessica Taylor?"

"Around the same time you did, Lillian Evans." Jessie giggled as Lilly scowled at the full-name.

"Compartment?" asked Lily, searching the crowd.

"Sounds good. Same rule?" asked Jessie.

"No boys allowed!" they said in unison, laughing as they made their way onto the train that would take them home.

…..

_Author's Note:_

_First Harry Potter fic ever! Feedback, my peeps, and good things shall happen, like HP7 tickets being instantly free! (Not, but one may dream)_

_With love,_

_MissdaVinci77_


End file.
